


The Great Beyond

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: It’s time for date night and you decide to spend it talking about what might be in your universe.





	The Great Beyond

“If you’re such an expert on stars, which is that one?” Elena asked, pointing to a random constellation in the sky. Every week, you and Elena picked a stick from the date jar, and she picked stargazing. It’s been a while since the two of you had a night out, so it was nice to lay on the grass in the park.

You and Elena have been married for a little over a year since she turned you into a vampire to save your life. People were shooting at her, and you jumped into the line of fire where you got hit multiple times. Her blood wasn’t going to save you in time, so she was the one who killed you. Ever since you two said “I do”, you have never been happier. Luck would have it that you two would have to go outside for this date since you’ve been wanting to go out for some time now. The last date was a movie night, and you swear you hadn’t left the bed in 15 hours.

You wanted to do something out of the public and stargazing was perfect since you’d be in the mountains, away from everyone else. It was peaceful up in the mountains. The whole park was yours for the taking since it was a weekday, and people had to work in the morning. It was nice to be out here with your wife, lie on the grass and stare at the stars that were billions of lightyears away.

“That’s the constellation Cassiopeia,” you answered, knowing it by the W shape it had. Plus, it was right in the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy.

“See, that’s not fair, I can’t correct you if you’re wrong,” she laughed, turning her head to look at you. Your heads were right next to each other but you were laying opposite of one another. If she looked to her right, you had to look to your left to see her.

“Don’t worry, I’m right. Want to know a little story of Cassiopeia?” you grinned before looking back at the sky.

“What’s that?”

“Cassiopeia is the Queen of the sky when she’s out. She’s also the mother of Andromeda which is right below her. To Cassiopeia’s left, is the constellation Perseus. Perseus was in love with Andromeda but her mother wouldn’t allow it. That’s why she’s in the middle, separating them forever,” you explained.

“How do you know this?”

“I took two courses in astronomy in college. Remember, it was when you and Caroline got kicked out of Dr. Wes’ class for being freshmen? Well, I took those courses online. It just stuck with me all these years later,” you smiled and looked at the twinkling balls of gas and light.

“What do you think’s out there?” she asked, moving her hand up to stroke your hair.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t think we’ll ever know. Space is just a mystery that will stay a mystery.”

“Well, I think there are aliens out there.”

“Of course, there is. We’re one planet among thousands in a galaxy among billions. There _has_ to be life out there. I don’t know what’s scarier, the thought of life being out there or the thought of us being all alone.”

“Certainly, a possibility,” Elena said, before looking at you. “What’s your theory?”

“Why are you asking me as if I have all the answers?” you giggled.

“You’re better educated about all this stuff more than I am. You seem to know what’s going to happen to Earth in a few billion years.”

“Of course. The sun will eventually run out of helium to burn, resulting it to get bigger and hotter. It will turn into a red giant and swallow earth whole, ending life as we know it. If we don’t travel to a new planet before that happens, it’s the end of mankind.”

“Exactly my point. What’s your theory about what’s out there?”

“Okay, you’re going to think this is weird,” you laughed.

“Probably,” she giggled.

“Well, I think there are multiple universes and multiple Earths. In each world, is us, acting out every single decision I could have possibly made. So, in some worlds, I might be a murderer or something like that based on the choices I didn’t make in this one.”

“You’re right, that is weird,” she giggled. Scoffing, you rolled onto your stomach, using your forearms to hold you up as you hovered over her face.

“Right, because what you can come up with would be so much better,” you said sarcastically, a piece of your hair falling on her face. She reached up and moved it out of the way before meeting you halfway. Leaning down, you kissed her softly on the lips, Spider-Man style. It felt so nice to be out here with her without the stress that comes with living in Mystic Falls. Pulling away from her, you shuffled to her side before lying next to her. Putting your head on her chest, she rubbed your back lightly as the two of you stared at the sky.

“We should do things like this more often,” Elena said, carding her fingers through your hair.

“I second that,” you muttered before closing your eyes.


End file.
